


Unsee

by Alan975



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hound - Freeform, Red haired Naruko, Root Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alan975/pseuds/Alan975
Summary: Hound was immensely grateful for the gift that his late teammate had given him, immensely grateful for all those that it had let him save. Kakashi loathed it, loathed all the crystal clear memories of those he failed. The former often outweighed the latter, but the two of them could only take so much.(The ''start'' of a fic that i'll be trying to work on)
Kudos: 10





	Unsee

Kakashi was jolted out of his own thoughts and back into Hound’s however when a wave of killing intent passed over his right shortly followed by a familiar and blood chilling source of foul feeling chakra.  
Without a moment's hesitation Hound purposefully missed the next branch in favor of planting his feet on the side of the trunk of the three before jumping, spinning around and taking up a normal pace on the branches towards the source.  
sensing another pair of familiar signatures pursuing, he sent out a chakra pulse before merging his path with theirs. He smoothly positioned himself to the right of Moth and Owl who were obviously tiring out, had he been Kakashi at the moment then he would be impressed that they even managed to keep this pace. 

He tilted his head towards Moth and nearly missed a step when they signaled ‘alone, escaped, capture’ but quickly replied with ‘confirmed, going ahead’ before increasing his pace, leaving the two ANBU members line of sight in seconds.

An uncomfortable feeling started to grow as he got closer and confirmed that only one small signature could be sensed besides the fox’s but he pushed it down to deal with later when he'd figured out what the hell was going on.  
Hound predicted that the target was running on foot as the track went through a part of the forest that was much thinner than what someone who was proficient at three running would prefer. This proved true when small footprints and occasional drops of blood started to appear in the grass, painting a straight line to follow.  
He could hear the sound of bare feet on wildland and the labored breathing of the girl seconds before she came into sight so he opened his right eye in preparation.

How he wished that he had not done that, how he wished that he had not seen his late sensei’s only daughter frantically running as if death was at her heels. How he wished that he had not seen her clad only in a teared shirt meant for a grown man and bloodied bandages barely hanging on to her limbs. These few things were enough to twist his gut like nothing had in years and it all was topped off with the eidetic memory that the Sharingan granted.

And of course that was not all of it, why would it be? There was also what was unmistakably the power of the fox that seemed to almost be protectively hovering around her.  
He wasn't sure what had caused the girl to look back then -maybe he made a sound, mabey she was just a bit nervous- but she did so quickly, sending her crimson looks flying and revealing something arguably worse than the foxes seemingly benevolent behaviour.

The last time that Kakashi had seen Naruko -and it was Kakashi now, not Hound- was when she had been removed from the main ANBU hideout and shoved into the orphanage, roughly at the age of two after an accident with a kitchen knife.  
And she certainly had changed quite a bit since then be it with how her face had become far charper due to lack of baby fat, how her wisker like marks had become more straight than curved or how she suddenly had a pair of spinning Sharingan eyes where her sky blue ones had previously sat.  
How he wished that he didn't perfectly remember all of it.


End file.
